


Victory Reward

by Jenious



Series: Omegaverse It [17]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Omera (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consent is Sexi, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Past Rape, It's a Thing I Created I Think, Lady Knotting, Omega Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Sex as a Victory Reward, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenious/pseuds/Jenious
Summary: After winning a battle, Omega Mandalorians give the greatest alpha warriors a reward.Omera won the prize.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Omegaverse It [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/92878
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Victory Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I kinda wanna add a chapter for Cara and whoever else is hot that we meet in the series. But for now, this is a one shot.
> 
> I do plan on writing more for Mando. God, i love this show with every fiber of my being.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. Sorry if it feels rushed.

Kuiil had been an old man and, besides, they hadn't won any battles together, not directly. IG-11 got closer than Kuiil did.

And when the convoy aided him in escape, there wasn't any time to revel in the spoils of war.

The alphas of the convey would demand it when they met again. They'd never forget, even if years passed. He knew this personally.

He walked to Omera's door slower than necessary, feeling nervous. Before, this was a task he had to complete. Part of his service as a Mandalorian omega. Now, though, it was…personal. Or at least it felt so.

Omera walked out before he could call out to her. Times like these made him extremely grateful for the helmet and the armor. It hid his nervousness.

Admitting he was embarrassed wasn't something he'd ever do. He'd let the shame burn under his skin and ignore it entirely.

He shouldn't feel ashamed. It was his duty as a Mandalorian omega to serve the alphas in his convoy. It gave them something extra to fight for, he supposed. An incentive.

"Mando, hello." Omera said, a wide smile quirking her lips. "Thank you for your help. I feel safe in the village again."

He felt a flutter, in his heart. If he could bring that to her, the feeling of safety, then sticking around to help this village of farmers was doubly worth it.

He knew what it felt like to lose security.

"Do you have a moment…or several?" He said, looking past her, inside her home. Winta was bundled up in bed, fast asleep.

Good.

Omera's brow burrowed in confusion. "I do."

"You were the star of the battle today. The reward of victory is yours." He said, taking her hand. He couldn't feel the warmth of her skin through his armor but he was surprised to find that he wanted to. In the intimate way that he very soon would.

"Reward of victory?" Omera echoed, still confused but she allowed herself to be led towards the barn. His barn, as Cara was lodging in the one beside his. He had convinced her to babysit for the night.

Something like this shouldn't be witnessed by a child. He figured. To be honest, he had no idea what to do with the little womp rat now that he had him. But he was going to do his best to shield the child from things children shouldn't see.

"Oh!" Omera gasped as he closed the curtain. "I read about this. I…" Omera trailed off with a low sigh. "From the way the datapads described it, I assumed it was—Do you want this?"

He knew what she meant. He was surprised by the sentiment. When others had this opportunity, his consent never seemed to be a concern for them, seemingly taking it for granted.

"I do." He said, "Do you?" He asked as he started loosening his armor.

"Yes!" Omera said, a shade too eager. It made him smile. "But will you…keep it on?"

"No." He said. She seemed curious and relieved by that. He walked around her and she let him, didn't turn around to face him. "It's the one condition. You have to wear a blindfold." He said, taking the soft, black silk fabric from one of his many pockets, reaching around her, holding it up. 

He let her take the fabric from his hand, allowing him to further loosen his tedious armor. He trusted Omera to put it on herself and not try anything funny, like tying it loosely so it would fall off.

She put it on, pulling the knot very tight, while he swiftly slipped out the rest of his armor.

"Now what?" Omera said, turning to face him when he guided her to do so, giddy shyness bleeding through her voice, sounding how he felt.

"Now," He said as he took off his helmet last, placing it on a desk. He kneeled at her feet, like the good boy he was. "I am yours for the night. For any and all pleasures you'd like to use me for." He usually reminded the his bed partner for the night that the blindfold stayed on at all times. But he trusted Omera to know that already.

She nodded hesitantly, "That seems…dangerously open." She reached down, hesitantly, and very gently rubbed his cheek, after patting around his face to find it. "What's to stop me from being…unkind?"

He trembled, not from memories but because his consciousness knew those memories existed.

It was the slightest movement but Omera felt it and he leaned into the warmth of her hand before she could pull away.

"Will you be unkind?" He asked, because he knew the answer.

"No, never." Omera said.

"That's all that matters." He said, sliding his hands up her legs, under her nightgown. She shuddered in anticipation at the skin contact.

Over her gown, he placed a kiss low on her pelvis. She shuddered again.

"What would please you, alpha?" He said, wondering if he should take the lead, at least to get them started. Omera still seemed unsure about his consent.

"Oh, it seems you have the right idea." Omera said. He smiled, gently nudging her backward so she could sit on the bed.

When she did, he slowly trailed his hands up his legs again, all the way up, over her bum. He slid down her panties, tossing them across the room when she stepped out of them.

He softly kissed her thigh, right below the knee. He slowly placed pecks up her thigh, until he reached her flower, lightly kissing her lips when he reached them, then licked a strip between them.

She inhaled deeply, ran a hand through his hair. Not tugging, just petting. Her touch was so gentle. As if she thought he was a bubble and would pop if she were careless.

He took his time using his tongue to explore her, taste her, and most importantly, pleasure her.

Omera was quiet in her passion. Her moans and gasps wouldn't reach past the wooden walls of the barn. But he was sure being quiet in these moments was something all the villagers had mastered.

Her hands weren't rough with him. She either lightly brushed her fingers over his cheek, or lovingly ran her fingers through his hair, saving the harsh gripping, pulling, and yanking for the bed sheets.

And when she climaxed, she gripped the sheets, moaned a little louder than he figured she meant to.

He kissed her thigh and joined her on the bed, lying beside her, hesitating just a bit so she can take the lead if she desired to.

He nuzzled her neck, purring. Submitting. He wanted to reach the alpha in Omera. Not so deep that she'd lose her tender gentleness, but so she would dominate him.

He was an omega after all. A warrior, world-weary, gruff one, yes. But he longed for an alpha to take charge, to dominate him. He wanted it because he knew he was safe.

Omera smiled and kissed his cheek, "Can I kiss you?" She asked, so genuine he almost couldn't bare it.

That wasn't why, though, he hesitated for the slightest second.

He had never been kissed. Affections weren't part of this. And no alpha ever was interested in giving it to him.

No matter how much he yearned for it.

"Yes." He said, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

He leaned close and she gently pressed her lips against his, not chaste but so very gentle, so tender.

He had never met another person so _k_ _ind_ , it made his heart ache knowing he couldn't have this, have her, Omera, for real.

He pushed the thought out of his mind as she moved on top of him, her hand wrapping around his member.

He was so caught up in the kiss, he almost forgot about the sex.

Omera's touch was just as soft as her kiss, her movements slow but purposeful, a well executed tease.

She broke away suddenly, cheeks blushed as she panted in arousal, "You're wet. I can smell it."

"Yes." He said, and answered the question he knew she'd ask next. "You can touch me."

She hummed in arousal, kissing him again, running her hand down his chest, over his abs, between his legs.

He shuddered and moaned against her lips when she ran a finger over his entrance, rubbing his wet arousal over it.

"Are you sensitive here?" Omera asked. "I've never been with an omegamale before."

Inside, he squealed like a schoolgirl over being Omera's first anything. But he refocused enough to answer, "Yes, incredibly."

She gently, slowly, worked a finger inside him, while still working his member in her other hand.

It was his turn to stay quiet. Not hard, especially for him, who only spoke when absolutely no necessary.

But if they were somewhere else, where neighbors weren't a matter of feet away, he'd make all the noises humanly possible, especially as she worked in another finger.

Well, he thought it would be easy for him. But Omera's gentle fingers brushed against a certain bundle of nerves inside of him and it took everything in him not to moan out loud.

When he was deep, lost in the pleasure, close to a climax himself, her hands pulled away, though her lips stayed attached to his.

He huffed in surprise as Omera just smiled, leaning down to his ear,

"You ready?" Omera asked. It ached his entire soul.

Even still, she was checking for his consent. And in a few hours, he'd have to let her go. All he wanted was to belong to her forever.

No need to think about that now.

"Yes." He said.

Omera smiled and kissed him again, her tongue brushing against his.

She straddled him, resting her body just above his erection. He shivered in anticipation.

He trailed his hands up her abs and cupped her breasts, pressing his thumbs against her nipples as she leaned down and kissed him again.

He loved the affections she gave him, the kisses, the way she rubbed his cheek and pet his hair. He hadn't even realized how much he needed this until Omera gave it to him.

She caught him off guard when she gently grinded against his erection. He could feel how wet she was. And still, he was wetter.

Omera raised her hips and he felt the warm, wet, velvet smooth tightness of being inside her.

His moan met hers where their kiss swollen lips met, as they, for the moment, became one.

Her hands found his and raised them above his head as she rode his length, him rolling his hips to match her thrusts.

He hadn't expected their rhythm to be this perfect. It was their first time coming together like this.

But it was as if their bodies had already met in another lifetime and knew everything about each other.

She leaned down and whispered, "You're mine," in his ear and he felt her walls tightening around him, a dizzying wonderful sensation.

He barely managed to say, "Yes, alpha," before he erupted. Realizing, after a moment, that she climaxed at the same time he did.

She collapsed on top of him,all her energy gone. They panted in rhythm for what felt like forever, basking in the afterglow and in each other's embrace.

When he could think again, he almost didn't know what to say. And most certainly didn't mean to say what he did.

"You're the most gentle person I've ever met."

Omera smiled a little, but it was a little sad. "It hurts me to think about the type of people you've met."

He caressed her arm, "Right now, I'm with you. That's all that matters."

She hummed a bit, "Yes, this will be my most cherished memory."

He smiled, and he was so glad Omera couldn't see how broken his smile was.

In a matter of hours, they would part and soon, he'd be on his way.

He wished he could stay on Sorgan but it wasn't safe to keep his boy in one place for too long.

He didn't deserve Omera, even if he could stay. An alpha like her was too good for a used, hard omega like him. He wasn't the type of omega any alpha deserved, not even in his convoy.

But he pushed those thoughts away, content for the moment.

Tonight, it was only him and Omera. He wasn't a warrior. He wasn't a bounty hunter. He wasn't even a Mandalorian.

Right now, he was just Din, and he was with his alpha.


End file.
